


Come With Me and Escape

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Double Date, Beaches, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi, Side Chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It wasn’t his proudest moment, sitting there in silence after Anya invited him to meet her on the beach that afternoon.  At 2:30 that afternoon.  On the same beach where Christophe already had plans to meet up with Georgi at 2:30 that afternoon.Silence that Anya took as agreement.  “Great!  See you then!”
Relationships: Anya/Christophe Giacometti/Georgi Popovich
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Come With Me and Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Anya/Christophe Giacometti/Georgi Popovich  
> Prompt: Snowy beaches

If he didn’t go, would that make it better or worse for him? Christophe was already on the bus, but he could just… not get off where he meant to. Go back home and wait for Anya or Georgi to call and ask what had happened, why he didn’t meet either of them.

He’d been trying to find the ability to call one of them and cancel. Meeting up was not going to be fun, when both of them realized the other was there to meet him. If he didn’t show up, they’d still be there, but maybe they wouldn’t talk to each other and realize what had happened.

And really, what did he have to feel so guilty about? He’d made it quite clear to both of them that he was not looking for a monogamous relationship, and they’d agreed that he was their side chick and that they wouldn’t stop looking for a relationship more along the traditional lines just because of him. Dating their ex wasn’t the best of behaviors, perhaps, but they’d both said they didn’t care who else he had arrangements with. If they’d wanted to make an exception for exes, they should have told him that, shouldn’t they? Anya had specifically mentioned an exception for her brother and parents, so surely if she minded, she’d have included Georgi.

With that in mind, it was easier to make himself get off the bus and head for the beach to face the music. The beach was beautiful in the snow, and although it was too cold even for Chris to consider getting in the water, he could at least enjoy the salt breeze and the lapping waves. Anya was there already, but Georgi wasn’t.

Anya smiled at him as he approached. “You came! I was worried you wouldn’t.”

Christophe checked his phone. “I’m not late. For me, this is almost ridiculously early.”

“No, you’re not late, but I kind of put you in an awkward spot.” Anya reached out and brushed a hand over his face. “Georgi and I both needed to talk to you, and given the situation, we thought it was best to do it together.”

Chris blinked a few times. He shook his head. He looked at his phone again just to ground himself. Nope, this still made absolutely no sense. “I don’t understand. You knew Georgi would be here?”

“Yes.” Anya looked over Christophe’s shoulder, waving, and Christophe turned around to see Georgi approaching them. Far from the anger or hurt he would have expected to see on Georgi’s face, he looked quite pleased to see Anya and Christophe there. Anya grinned at the flabbergasted look Christophe knew must be on his face. “A friend told me she’d seen you and Georgi together, not understanding that we weren’t anything serious, and it got me and Georgi talking again.”

“Okay, but…” Christophe looked between them. “You said you can’t handle Georgi’s intensity and being the sole focus of his attention. I’m certainly not going to stop you if you really want to go through this again, but do you really think Georgi’s changed?”

“Not in the way you think,” Georgi said. “That’s why we’re doing this here on the beach, in person, instead of each calling you and saying we’ve found a relationship and it’s been fun but it’s over with you.”

“I can’t handle being the sole focus of Georgi’s attention, but I’m not.” Anya reached out and took Christophe’s hand. “We’re not asking you to change anything about yourself or your relationship with us. We just thought you deserved to know that even with the two of us back together, we still want you. It’s like an escape valve… when the pressure starts to build up too much, one or both of us give you a call.”

Christophe looked to Georgi, who nodded, still smiling. There was none of the jealousy that Christophe would have expected from the old Georgi, the one who did an entire skating program about his obsessive love for Anya and broken heart about her leaving him. “You’re sure about this, Georgi?”

“I’m sure. It’s healthier for both me and Anya, I think, and respectful of your boundaries too. If you’re not comfortable with it, then we’ll try to find someone who is, but you’re perfect for what we want and already involved.” Georgi took his hand as well. “What do you say?”

What did he say? Was there really much for him to think about? He had a policy of not getting involved with people in relationships, yes, but he could make an exception here since it was the cheating part he had a problem with, not the sharing. “Works for me, then.”


End file.
